Hogwarts Holds the Future (Book 1)
by AdurnaWeasley
Summary: It's been eleven years since the Great Battle of Hogwarts. Not much has changed as young Teddy Lupin goes for his first year at Hogwarts. The Defense Against the Dark Arts post is still as cursed as ever and Headmistress McGonagall is still her same old stern self. New friends and new discoveries lead to the knowledge that not all is well at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

"Teddy, your letter's arrived!" Ginny called from the bottom of the stairs.

I raced down the stairs to see it, to be sure it was true. As if she understood my fear, Ginny handed the letter over to me so I could look at it. She was right, it was a genuine Hogwarts letter.

Now, you're probably wondering why I'm living with Ginny instead of my parents or even my grandparents. When I was born, my mum and dad named Harry Potter as my godfather, and unfortunately my parents died not long after I was born in the Battle of Hogwarts. After their death, I was sent to live with my grandparents till I was two when they realized that they were just too old to raise a child. After that, I was shipped off to Harry who had finished his final year at Hogwarts and was courting his best friend's little sister, Ginny Weasley. They were married two years later. I was seven when they had their first child, James Sirius Potter, and eight when little Albus Severus came along. Just a year after Al, little Lilly Luna, their only daughter, came and the house was rather crowded with all them babies. Now I'm eleven with a four year old James, a three year old Al, and a two year old Lilly.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to Hogwarts!" I exclaimed as James came in the room holding a cat by its tail.

"James, what are you doing with that?" Ginny asked him trying not to laugh.

The cat hissed and scratched at James's leg as he replied, "It was attacking Lilly, I brought it so you could punish it, Mum."

"How sweet of you, James," she smiled. "I'll take care of that."

Ginny removed the animal from her son's grasp and sent him to his father to have his scratches cared for. After releasing the cat out the front door, Ginny went to find Lilly to see what kinds of scratches she may have. I walked into the living room where Al sat playing a game of Go Fish with himself while watching the muggle TV program Barney. Barney was probably the stupidest show ever, but Al was obsessed with it, so everyone tolerated it for him.

"Hey, Al, guess what," I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to Hogwarts. My letter just came."

"I wanna see," the three year old squealed.

I held out the letter for him to see with McGonagall's signature and everything.

"Cool," he sighed. "How long till I get mine?"

"Eight years, little buddy, eight years."

"But I wanna go now, with you," he whined.

"I know pal, but you gotta wait."

"Teddy, I'm headed to check on my brother if you want to come to Diagon Alley now," Ginny called.

"Coming, Ginny," I replied rushing to the hall where she was waiting for me before Apparating.

We went to all the boring shops first to get my supplies and wand, then she took me over to Uncle George's joke shop. Uncle George always says it's not the same without Uncle Fred, who I never met, but at least it's better since he married Angelina and they have a daughter a year younger than me and a niece my age who visits every day. Victiore is her name.

"Hey, Uncle George," I said as I entered the shop. "Hi, Victiore."

Uncle George wasn't really my uncle, he's Ginny's brother, but I've called him my uncle for as long as I could remember.

"Ey, mi friend, Teddy," Victiore said in her rough approximation of her mother's French accent.

"Now, now, Victiore, what have we said about the accent?" I chided her.

"I know, Teddy, but I love imitating mother. She's so different from the rest of us."

"Now, what jokes does Uncle George have for me for this year?"

"No way, Teddy. You are not going to do any pranking at school. George has already been informed that he is not permitted to sell you any pranks," Ginny scolded.

"Damn!" I swore.

"What was that, Theodore Remus?"

"I said darn, Ginny."

"That's what I thought," she smirked. "Now, lets go get you a pet before we head home."

Ginny took me to Magical Menagerie where I found a simple snowy white owl. I remembered Harry used to own a similar owl named Hedwig, so I felt it was wrong to give mine a similar name, so I named her Brennan after one of my favorite characters in a muggle TV show I'm not permitted to watch with the explanation that it's too gory for my age, but I have ways of getting to watch Bones like hiding in Harry's private study. With Brennan in her cage, we aparated home where I had to wait a whole month before it was finally time to go to the train.


	2. Chapter 2

As I stepped into an empty compartment on the train, I heard the familiar voice of Victiore behind me, "Teddy, over here."

I turned around to see her standing with her head stuck out the door to her compartment. Following her twitching finger which was signalling me to come to her, I stepped into the compartment to find that she wasn't the only one in it. There were like three other girls in there. One girl had ebony black hair and emerald green eyes that reminded me of a female form of Harry. There was also Selena Longbottom, Neville and Luna's daughter. Selena had Neville's brown eyes and Luna's white-blonde hair. The third person was Auntie El. Auntie El was the final Weasley child to be born to Molly and Arthur Weasley making it so that Ginny was no longer the only daughter. It was a huge surprise when Molly found out she was pregnant because of her age, but I guess there's no reason why she couldn't have had another child. Ellie Weasley was her real name, but Auntie El has been her nick name forever because her nieces and nephews aren't much younger than she is. As one would expect of a Weasley child, Ellie had the typical flaming red hair and freckles.

"So, who's the newbie?" I asked Victiore.

"That's Mandy Crabb. She's Vincent Crabb's daughter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mandy," I said kindly not sure what to think about the girl whose father was a Death Eater. "I'm Teddy Lupin."

"Nice to meet you too, Teddy," she smiled. "I want you all to know, I am not my father, and he has expressed a hope that I'll be in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin, although any house will do. Mum was in Ravenclaw."

"Who's your mum?" Auntie El asked.

"Alexandra Evans."

"Wasn't she the one they found hiding in the Slytherin common room after the battle? She was only in her sixth year, and she dropped out after that."

"Yeah, she was protecting me, and after I was born, she stayed home to care for me. School just didn't seem important enough at the time."

Mandy seemed embarrassed to think of her mother's bad choices, so I decided to change the subject, "What subjects are you looking foreword to?"

"Potions sounds fun, and there's Transfigurations, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Oh, I'm just looking foreword to everything."

"Sounds like what Harry said my father was like," I smiled.

"And what my brother says his wife was like," Auntie El added.

"Harry, as in Harry Potter?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah," Victiore replied for me. "Teddy lives with the famous Harry Potter and his wife."

"Cool, can I meet him?"

I smiled, this was the typical reaction when a wizarding child finds out that I live with He Who Killed He Who Must Not Be Named, that and they typically ask for his autograph, "Maybe later on. If you stay friends with Victiore she'll be sure to bring you when she visits Uncle George. Harry and Ginny visit him every day to make sure he's okay. He still has troubles dealing with the loss if his twin."

"Yeah, I hear Fred haunts the school with Peeves now," Mandy said. "My cousin said he saw him."

"Really!?" Auntie El asked. "So I get to meet the one brother everyone said I'd never meet!? Ginny said she looked for him when she took her seventh year classes, but he never showed himself."

"He was too busy mourning his own death," Mandy replied. "He didn't start pranking till about two years ago. McGonagall's been having troubles dealing with the two trouble making ghosts."

Those who were related to Uncle Fred were overjoyed that they'd get to meet the famous trouble making wizard, even if it's just his ghost.

The rest of the trip was spent with the girls laughing, at my expense. I had tried to get right up next to Victiore, but she kinda had hoped that would happen so she could use a prank Uncle George had given her. It sits perfectly flat on any seat, and it blends in so naturally that you don't see or move it, but once your full weight is on the pad, it springs you off your seat. The girls got a kick out of that, and Victiore decided she's going to ask George for more.

Upon reaching the castle, we changed into our robes quickly, and rushed off to where Victiore, Selena, Auntie El, and I knew Hagrid was waiting. Mandy followed us, and nearly had a heart attack upon seeing the half giant.

"Good to see you again, Young Teddy, and you too, Victiore, Selena, Ellie. Been too long if ya ask me," Hagrid greeted us.

"Hi ya, Hagrid," we replied. "We want you to meet Mandy. She's Crabb and Alexandra's kid."

"It's nice ter meet ya, Mandy," he beamed. "Knew yer parents when they were just yer age."

Mandy was pale, and I could tell that Hagrid was scaring her without realizing it, "Mandy, he's harmless. Hagrid wouldn't hurt a fly. Don't be scared."

Mandy didn't relax, but at least she wasn't shivering in fear anymore. "How do you know, Teddy?" She whispered to me.

"I've known Hagrid since I was a baby," I replied. "We all have."

Mandy just shook her head as Hagrid led all the first years to the boats. We were only allowed four to a boat, and Selena offered to go in a different boat with some people she didn't know. The rest of us climbed in together, and the boats glided across the lake. Once we got to the castle, Hagrid led us to the entrance hall where we met up with Selena's dad, Neville Longbottom. Neville teaches Herbology, and no matter how hard he may try, I have no intentions of calling him Professor Longbottom.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Neville began. "Before we begin our feast, you will be sorted into your houses. While here, your house will be like your family. Good behavior will earn your house points, any rule breaking," Neville paused to glare at me, "will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. Wait here till were ready for you."

Neville then stepped through the large oak doors into another room leaving us time to chat; although, we were all too nervous to chat, well all of us except this black haired girl with just as black eyes.

"Back when my father was in school, they told them the names of the houses in that speech," she snottily said.

"Don't mock Father. This is his first year as Deputy Headmaster. He's nervous," Selena glared at the girl.

The girl just smirked at Selena and stalked over to me, "The famous Teddy Lupin I presume."

"What's it to you?" I smirked back.

"Perhaps you haven't heard of my family," she sneered. "I am Rosalin Slytherin. My father is the last male descendent of the great Salazar Slytherin. I pray that the child mother carries is a boy in hopes to preserve the Slytherin line."

I glared at her and stated, "For those who wish to know, the houses are Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart, Ravenclaw, where brains and wit are valued, great Hufflepuff, where none left out are there, and lastly Slytherin, where dwell the dark and shallow."

I smiled at the girl who stalked off just as Neville returned, "We are ready for you now."

Neville led us into the Great Hall, and that was exactly what it was, a great hall. There were four long house tables with students clogging their seats, and at the end of the hall was another long table where sat the teaching staff. In front of the far table was our destination, a stool with the sorting hat. Neville began to call out names.

Mandy was placed in Gryffindor, and Selena in Hufflepuff where her father was the head of house. There were many Ravenclaws and Slytherins before they got to me.

"Lupin, Teddy," Neville called.

As I stepped up to the stool, Neville smiled at me, and placed the hat upon my head. The hat thought for a moment before shouting...


	3. Chapter 3

"Lupin, Teddy," Neville called.

As I stepped up to the stool, Neville smiled at me, and placed the hat upon my head. The hat thought for a moment before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly, and I rushed over to sit near Mandy. Not long after I had been sorted, Rosalin was sorted into the most fitting house for her, Slytherin. The hat didn't even touch her head. Hell, she haden't even gotten to the stool before the hat decided where to put her. The last to be sorted were Auntie El and Victiore who, surprise surprise, were sorted into Gryffindor. McGonagall made this whole speech about the rules and all that. She mentioned that the Forrest was off limits and all that crap. Bla Bla Bla is pretty much all I heard before she told us we could eat. The meal was incredible. Harry and Ginny's words did not do it justice. There were so many foods that I couldn't even begin to list, and the desserts... The meal was like I died and went to the Isles of the Blest. (A/N- I'm a Hellenist; therefore, I will be writing as if my characters are Hellenists as well.)

After the meal, we were sent off to bed, and I went without complaint as I was too tired to do anything else. The next day, our Heads of Houses passed out our Timetables. I had double Potions first, then Transfigurations and Herbology. In Double Potions, we were assigned seats by Professor Kyle. I was placed next to a girl I haden't seen in ages. Not since Harry and Hermione had that fight and refused to speak to one another. Her name was Emily Malfoy, but she had darker past as her real parents were Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. The fight was about poor Emily who Harry keeps trying to hold responsible for her parents' deeds. Emily was only a baby when the war had happened, how could she be held responsible for the evil doing of her parents; she was innocent. After a while Hermione had gotten fed up with Harry's constant moaning about her adoptive daughter, and they got into a fight about it. Eventually, Draco broke up the fight, and we hadn't heard from them since. I know that they have a son about Al's age, but other than that, I don't know anything that's been going on with them except the stuff I hear from Uncle Ron every now and again as he visits them often. (A/N- Dramione FTW!)

"Hey, Emily. It's been quite a while since I last got to see you," I greeted. "How's your brother? Scorpious, I think his name was, right?"

Emily flipped her long blonde hair out of her face and turned to me with rage filled eyes, "What, not going to make any snide remarks like Harry Potter does? I know he hates my guts just because my biological father killed his parents, and my biological mother tried to kill his precious Ginny."

"I'm not like that, Emily. Ginny made sure I knew that how Harry spoke of you was wrong, and I was not to be the same way."

Her red eyes softened, and she smiled, "Scorp's doing fine. He's got eight years till he gets to go to Hogwarts, and mum's going to have another baby soon. I hope it's a girl so we can gang up on Scorp when she gets older. How about James? How's he doing?"

"James is fine. You're even further behind in knowing about us than I am for you. We've also got Albus who's Scorpius's age and Lilly just a year behind them."

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "I wish Harry would just realize I'm not going to turn out like Voldemort. Mum really misses her best friend, and poor Dad has to work with Harry every day in the Ministry."

"Well, I'll just have to see if I can talk sense into him."

"Thanks."

Emily and I would have continued our conversation except that the Professor began explaining the first potion we had to make. The double hour of potions was murder, but at least I had lunch right after class which brightened my spirits. Transfigurations with Professor Switch went much better, as we didn't have any work yet. Then there was Herbology with Neville.

First thing I did when I walked into the greenhouse was say, "Hi, Neville."

Neville shook his head at me, "Now, Teddy, we went over this after you recieved your letter. When you're here, you call me Professor Longbottom."

Just then, Selena walked in and smiled, "Now, Dad, you can't fault him for calling you Neville. He's never called you anything else. Leave it be. You're not going to make me call you Professor Longbottom, now are you?"

Neville smiled at his daughter, "All right, you two win, but your example had better not spead to the rest of the students."

"It won't," the two of us laughed as we took our places.

Neville droned on and on about his years at Hogwarts before going on to tell us about the plant we were to write an essay about for homework. I glared at him when he informed us we had homework on the first day of school, but he just smiled in return.

The rest of the day was filled with free time that I used to talk with my friends. Selena, Mandy, Victiore, Auntie El, Emily and I all sat by the Black Lake to chat about nothing in particular.

"Ugh, that Slytherin girl," Selena complained. "The nerve she had to speak ill of father last night."

I smiled sympathetically, "I know, but there's nothing we can do about it, now is there?"

Victiore got that evil glint in her eye and said, "I think there is."

Victiore laid out her plan to prank the girl, and we all felt it was a good idea except that Uncle George was banned from giving me any pranking supplies which I voiced.

Emily then smiled, "I know how to get some stuff. Dad sent me with more money than I can handle. Tell me what you need, and the prices, and I'll just send in an order."

Auntie El gave Emily a hug, and we went to work on a supply list for Emily.


End file.
